prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Campbell
Andrew Campbell is a supporting character first introduced in Season 3 of. He is portrayed by Brandon W. Jones. Series |-|Season 3= Mona-Mania Andrew makes his first appearance in this episode as he sits with Spencer and other Decathlon members, where he informs them that Mona will be a new member. When Mona joins them, she informs them that she is running for team captain against Spencer. The Decathlon team votes (Andrew votes for Spencer) and it ends in a tie so they decide to have a quiz-off. After the meeting, Andrew talks to Spencer about Mona. He gives her a pep talk about how she should put on her Hastings face and beat Mona. At the quiz-off, Andrew, being secretary of the Decathlon team, reads Spencer and Mona the questions as the girls try to answer them to the best of their abilities in 10 seconds. When Mona wins, the team goes to The Brew for a party where Andrew sees Spencer looking down because of the loss. Andrew tells her that they could go to the faculty adviser to shut the whole thing down because of what Mona did to Spencer in the past. Spencer doesn't want to win that way, though, so Andrew pats her arm to let her know that it'll be okay. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Andrew and Spencer are arguing because Spencer hasn't been showing up to the Decathlon team's practices. Spencer had studied on her own but Andrew says that it is a team effort. When Spencer asks him if she is still a part of the team, he explains that she isn't because the team took a vote and removed her. Spencer challenges him to a quiz-off and says that if she wins, then she would get Andrew's vote to be voted back onto the team. If either one of them got an answer wrong, they had to take a piece of their clothes off. Eventually, the quiz off escalates as Spencer has taken off her jacket and Andrew is in his boxers. Andrew gets a question wrong and takes off his shirt. Spencer gets a question wrong and then hesitates for a second because she does not want to take her shirt off, so she just takes her bra off without removing her shirt. At the Decathlon meet, Andrew is studying with Mona when he sees Spencer walk in. He approaches her because she got kicked off the team and he doesn't want her to get in trouble. Spencer tells him that she isn't here to see him and walks over to Mona. When Spencer attacks Mona, Andrew helps pull her off. |-|Season 4= Bite Your Tongue Spencer finds Andrew photocopying some papers. Andrew asks Spencer if they can quiz each other on their way to the physics test. Spencer had forgotten about the test and tells him that she'll wing it. But Andrew informs her that the test is not a winging material and that he has been up all night studying for it. Spencer is curious as to how he doesn't look worn out like her if he was awake all night but Andrew nonchalantly responds that sleep is overrated. Spencer asks Andrew to cover for her as she is not going to attend the class and asks him to stop by her house after school to give her the notes. Andrew agrees. Later, Spencer and Andrew are in Spencer's room, studying. Andrew notices all of Spencer's ribbons that she has won in riding to which Spencer responds that she has got everything in there but the horse. Spencer then asks Andrew for how long did he study for the test to which Andrew replies that he studied for about 7 hours. Spencer admits to Andrew that she didn't invite him over to study, surprising Andrew. She tells that she's been watching how he has been participating in so many extra curricular activities besides studying and asks him share his secret. Andrew is confused as to what Spencer means and so Spencer clarifies that needs some of his "study aid", "the kind with the childproof cap" to stay awake at night. Andrew tells her that he has a legit prescription for his drugs, but Spencer convinces him to give her some of it. Andrew tells Spencer that he knew something was up since Spencer never trusts anyone's notes but her own. Spencer is confused as to why Andrew came to her house in the first place if he knew something was amiss. Andrew admits to Spencer that he is disappointed since he thought Spencer broke up with Toby and invited him over because she was interested in him and leaves |-|Season 5= Thrown From The Ride Andrew approaches Spencer at her locker, and asks how she is holding up. He just wanted to check in, but before he can finish his sentence, Spencer cuts him off, knowing that he was referring to her previous pill popping habit. As Andrew is walking away, Spencer calls out to him, asking what he’s doing tomorrow. Turning back, he smiles in her direction, “I have a feeling you’re about to tell me”. Having replanted the Hastings’ yard, Andrew and Spencer walk into the shed where Andrew asks if they could take a break for a while, “I’d be good with either a bottle of water or snack, or you making out with me”. Laughing, Spencer tells him she’s still with the carpenter and an unfazed Andrew tells her it was worth a shot. Going to grab the mulch, Spencer gasps when she sees a dead possum. Andrew walks over and tells her to stay back, while he picks up a knocked over bucket of Rodenticide and tells her the animal was poisoned. Having cooked Andrew dinner as a thank-you for helping with the garden, Spencer rejects Andrew’s attempts to help her clean up. Upset about her phone call to Hanna, Andrew asks if Spencer wants to talk about it, but she just tells him her friend is an idiot. As Spencer slices her hand open with a knife, Andrew rushes over, asking if she needs him to get anything, she tells him she doesn’t and walks over to the kitchen cabinet to patch herself up. Out, Damned Spot Sitting in class, Andrew checks over his Math test answers. Walking out of the Math test at the end of class, Andrew calls out to Aria. As Aria stops and turns to face him, she asks him what’s up, and Andrew comments that “what’s up” is that he saw her reading his test answers, “copying them down”. Aria apologises before explaining that she couldn’t focus at all and she froze. Andrew listens as Aria mentions that she got a conditional acceptance to Savannah College of Art and Design, and if she doesn’t make honour roll this semester they could completely withdraw her acceptance. Aria again apologises, saying that she panicked, and it’s then that Andrew tells her to slow down, “I’m not mad”. Aria questions that he’s not, and Andrew assures her he isn’t, before suggesting that if she needs a tutor. When Aria says she doesn’t, she’s just got a lot going on, Andrew starts turning to walk away, saying that “if you’d rather get caught cheating…” Grabbing Andrew’s arm, Aria tells him to wait, and when Andrew faces her, she questions if tomorrow is okay. In the Montgomery’s living room, Andrew asks Aria if she’d prefer to revise “factors and equilibriums or the French and Indian War”. When Aria doesn’t give him an answer, he calls out her name, and gaining it, Andrew listens as Aria mentions that she’s a little out of it as she didn’t get much sleep the previous night. Sitting back in the couch, Andrew asks if there’s anything wrong, to which Aria tells him no, she’s fine. Reaching for a textbook, Aria mentions that she should probably choose what she’s worst at, and smiling, Andrew comments that he takes it math and science “aren’t Fitz’s strong suit”. Aria questions him, and when Andrew explains that she could always ask Ezra for help, “assuming you’re still together”, Aria tells him that they should just stick to the books. Leaning in, Andrew notes that there are two types of physical quantity, “they are”…, Andrew leaves it to Aria to fill in the blank, but as Aria’s cell phone beeps, she leans forward to read the text message, ignoring Andrew’s question, “vector and scalar, that it correct”. Apologising, Aria puts her phone back down, but as Andrew goes to say something, it again beeps with an incoming text. Quickly grabbing the cell from the coffee table, Andrew asks Aria whether her phone is a vector or scalar. Aria guesses it’s a scalar, to which Andrew nods, “and if your phone were to sail through the sky accelerating at a rate of three miles per hour per second…”, and Aria assumes her cell would then be a vector. Chuffing, Andrew looks at Aria’s phone and seeing two texts from Hanna about Mike, Andrew comments that it looks as though someone’s worried about her brother. As Aria ignores the messages, the pair get back to studying. Andrew and Aria laugh as Andrew checks the time on his cell phone. Aria questions if he’ll get there on time, and saying that he’s got about an hour til batting practice, Andrew asks if Aria wants to move onto Spanish. Listening as Aria lists off his school activities, Andrew comments that as compared is her exciting life his must seem really…, cutting in, Aria says it sounds functional, healthy, to which Andrew mentions, “planned”. Andrew and Aria smile at one another, and as there’s a knock on the front door, Andrew watches as Aria gets up to answer it. Emily’s at the door, and after telling Aria that she needs to speak with her about Mike, Emily greets Andrew when Aria looks towards him. Reading a textbook as Aria and Emily walk back inside the house, Andrew listens as Aria asks if they can borrow his car. Emily adds that it will be just for a little bit, and picking up his keys, Andrew asks if either of them drive stick. Andrew, Aria and Emily tail Mike, and as Aria indicates that Mike is turning left, Andrew questions whether Aria often follows her brother places. Aria comments that she doesn’t usually, and when Andrew questions that Aria has no idea where they’re going, Aria says she’s sure it’s close. Looking back and forth between Aria and the road, Andrew asks, “what exactly is going on with Mike?”, and from the backseat, Emily comments, drugs. When Andrew questions her, “drugs?”, Emily says they think Mike could be dabbling in stimulants and amphetamines. As Andrew again questions there theory about Mike, “really?”, Aria confirms what Emily said. Andrew pulls up outside Jonah’s Diner, and when Aria thanks him for the ride, Andrew wonders if he should go inside with the girls. Telling him no, Aria mentions that they’ve got it from here. Asking how Aria and Emily are getting home, Andrew listens as Emily says that Spencer can give them a ride, and Aria adds that if Andrew leaves now he can still make the end of his batting practice. Stepping out of the shadows at the dumpsters for Jonah’s Diner, Andrew tells Cyrus to back away from Spencer, Aria and Emily, “now”. Noticing Andrew with a baseball bat, Cyrus laughs, before starting up his motorcycle. After Cyrus has ridden off, Andrew asks the girls if they’re okay. Pretty Isn't the Point In the Montgomery’s living room, Andrew asks Aria why they called it the trial of the century. Sitting down on the couch, Aria guesses it’s because Clarence Darrow.., but cutting in, Andrew tells her there was no Clarence Darrow, “that was Scopes. Different decade”. After watching Mike walk into the house and through the living room, Andrew gets back to studying, “trial of the century”, and noticing Aria not paying attention, he starts to reel of some information to try and gain it back, “Stanford White case. The first time a psychiatric defence was ever successful”. Adding that Harry Thaw shot Standford White because he…, and having gained some of Aria’s attention back, Andrew listens as she says that it was because Harry was jealous of his relationship with Evelyn Biscuitt. Andrew corrects Aria, “Nesbit”, and Aria comments that that’s what she said. As Aria goes searching for her pencil, Andrew plucks it out from behind her ear and hands it to her. Noticing that Aria is still distracted, Andrew asks if she wants to take a break, “I know your heads not in the game right now and if you’re worried about your brother”, to which Aria mentions that she’s worried about a lot actually. Aria then tells Andrew that there is something that he can help her with, and explaining that Mike goes down to a gym on East Elm, Aria asks whether Andrew could follow him there and see if Mike’s meeting someone there. Listening as Aria adds that she would go there herself but if Mike saw her there…, Andrew tells her that he’s got it, “I’m on it”. Turning as Mike walks back into the living room, Andrew listens as he angrily asks whether Aria was in his room. Watching as Aria tells Mike to calm down and that she was just doing laundry, and Mike telling her that he doesn’t keep his underwear in his desk, Andrew excuses himself from the situation, saying that he’s just going to go outside and make a call. Hearing something crash, Andrew pops his head back inside to see what is going on. In the woods, Andrew watches as Mike stashes a foil packet in a hollowed out tree branch. Walking out of Lucky Leons Cupcakes, Andrew listens as Aria questions what Mike put inside the tree, but Andrew says that he doesn’t know, “I started to climb up then I heard something and I thought he was coming back so I took off”. As they sit down at one of the outside tables, Andrew suggests that he could go back, but Aria tells him that it’s okay, and he did the right thing. Andrew then tells Aria that her instincts were right, “he’s definitely up to something”, and the foil packet Mike hid is in the woods behind Mona’s house, “I know which tree it is, I could show you”. When Aria tells Andrew that if he could just describe it, she can take it from here, Andrew says that Aria shouldn’t go alone, “seriously”. Adding that he doesn’t think Aria should be alone in the house with Mike either, Andrew listens as Aria tells him she won’t be, her dad gets back later. Aria assures Andrew that she’s fine, and asking if she’s sure, Andrew mentions that Aria should know that he’s here if she needs him. Book Comparisons *In the books, Andrew is one of Spencer's love interests. In the show, even though Andrew has an unconfirmed crush on Spencer, Spencer's feelings are not mutual. *In the show, Andrew offers to tutor Aria after he catches her cheating off his test whereas in the book, they do not interact. In fact, Andrew becomes Aria's possible love interest after they share a kiss in Bloody Hell, as opposed to Spencer dating Andrew in the books. Appearances (9/120) Season 3 (2/24) *Mona-Mania *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Season 4 (1/24) *Bite Your Tongue Season 5 (6/24) *Thrown From The Ride *Out, Damned Spot *Pretty Isn't the Point * Bloody Hell *The Melody Lingers On *Welcome to the Dollhouse Relationships Aria Montgomery: Kissed. *'Started:' Bloody Hell *'Reason: '''Aria falls down while climbing on Mike's weight bench to retrieve Mike's lacrosse schedule and sprains her ankle. As Andrew ties up her leg and makes small talk, Aria looks at the broken weight bench and starts crying. Andrew tries to comfort her and the two end up kissing. Quotes Gallery Mona-Mania0454.jpg Mona-Mania1069.jpg Mona-Mania1056.jpg Bite Your Tongue0682.jpg Bite_Your_Tongue1055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S03E19_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0429.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S03E19_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0425.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S03E19_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0451.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_175.jpg Andrew4172.jpg Andrew4171.jpg Andrew319.jpg Bite Your Tongue0682.jpg Bite Your Tongue1055.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 175.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E19 Andrew.jpg 5x23-18.jpg 5x23-17.jpg 5x23-15.jpg 5x23-14.jpg 5x23-12.jpg 5x23-11.jpg 5x23-10.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5